Without A Trace
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: Alex has disappeared. No one knows where he is and there are no suspects. Well, Yassen might have a clue.. But he isn't talking.. At least if they find Alex soon.. But what if they don't? Yassen might be forced to give up his freedom for a 14 year old...
1. Disappear

**AN: Not sure how this will turn out… This actually came to me out of writer's block… Sorry for everyone who was looking forward to the classmate joins Alex story… **

**This story will probably be a short one… I don't feel like writing a long one at the moment… But who knows? With the right amount of reviews, anything is possible!  
**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz… And Anthony Horowitz has good lawyers….**

**Without a Trace**

**Prologue: Disappear**

The TV blared in the small apartment.

"Earlier today, a teenager was abducted from his school by a terrorist organization." A news reporter announced.

A picture of Alex Rider appeared on the background behind the reporter. "Alex Rider was abducted at 11:25 AM at his school. A white unmarked van received the terrorists and police are baffled, as a threat came in threatening to kill Rider if their conditions are not met. And they are more baffled as witnesses say that the terrorists headed straight for Rider, without pausing. We talked to Tom Harris, one of Rider's best friends."

The screen was suddenly filled by a picture of Tom and a reporter talking.

"So, Tom." The reporter began. "How do you feel about the abduction of Alex Rider?"

Tom glared at the reporter. "My best friend was abducted and you're asking me how I _feel?_" He snorted. "Oh, I feel fine, in fact, I'm really quite happy that my mate was abducted by bloody terrorists!" He replied sarcastically.

"_Really?_" Asked the reporter, curiously.

"Of course not! Alex was my best mate! I'm scared! Angry! And sort of pissed off that no one understands sarcasm!"

The reporter frowned. She didn't like being humiliated. And not noticing sarcasm is humiliating. "How do you think Alex is coping with being abducted?"

Tom frowned as well. "Al is tough. He's lived through things most of us only have nightmares about. He's an orphan, his uncle died a while ago… But this is a terrorist group… I'm not sure…"

The reporter looked shocked. "He's an orphan?"

"Why would I say he's an orphan if he wasn't an orphan?" Tom snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

Tom turned and left while the reporter looked at the camera.

"Obviously a very troubled boy. Hopefully we will find Alex before long."

The person in the room sighed, and turned off the TV.

News reports, news reports, and yet no one knew where Alex was… He just hoped that they would find him….

Without his help.

But at this point it looked like they _would_ need his help.

And fast.

Yassen sighed.

He would hope for the best.

**AN: **

**OOOOH! Weren't expecting that! Were you? You were? Not fair! I'm currently planning to type out the first, and start on the second chapter before I publish this… Which means that by the time you read this, a bit of writing will be done…**

**So please review! And I'll put the next chapter up soon!**

**Begging ever so pitifully for reviews,**

**Marie**


	2. In Need Of Help

**AN: Wow, Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad so many people liked it! Anyways, as promised, here is the next chapter.... It's longer...  
**

**Disclaimer: IF Alex Rider was mine, I would probably go on this site to see what my fans cooked up, but he's not mine… he belongs to Anthony Horowitz, so sadly I can't claim to be luckier than all of you…**

**Without a Trace**

**Chapter One: In Need of Help**

Mrs. Jones walked into Mr. Blunt's office.

"Alex Rider is still missing." She addressed him.

"Any leads?" He asked.

"None." She paused. "Whoever did this is an absolute expert. No trace. They didn't even leave the message here; they left it taped to the car of Agent Lilard… We don't have a chance."

Blunt sighed and looked at the message.

If anyone wants to see Alex Rider, or Africa, again, the English government will leave 800 billion dollars in a place of our choosing. MI6 will leave a reply to this message on the rooftop of Alex Rider's house attached to a magnet. Or else, the bombs go off, and a fourteen year old will never be seen again.

The note was not signed.

"We need more time." He told Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "They didn't specify a date… So we should be all right…"

Blunt nodded and started looking back at the papers in front of him.

Mrs. Jones sighed and walked out of the office.

She was deep in thought.

It just didn't make sense! Why would they ask the English government to pay for Africa? Why did they need to leave a magnet attached to the message?

And the biggest question of all: Where was Alex Rider?

* * *

_In another place………_

Wolf stared in shock at the TV.

"James, what's wrong?" Asked his girlfriend, Eliza. **(1)**

"I-I-I know that kid!" He exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Yeah… His uncle worked in the Army with me…" He made up the lie on the spot.

"Well, there's no need to get worried… I'm sure the police will find him!" Eliza exclaimed impatiently.

Wolf frowned.

He knew that Eliza didn't like kids, but this was drawing the line… Cub was abducted by terrorists!

"Eliza, there's a kid out there, who's probably scared to death, and you say there's no need to be worried!" Wolf's frown deepened.

Cub couldn't have been abducted because he had ties with the espionage world, could he?

Wolf was sure that this was the case… Nothing was coincidence…

Eliza scoffed at his words and said haughtily. "His parents should worry about that, not some people who barely know him!"

Wolf glared at her, recalling what Mrs. Jones had told him.

"His parents died when he was a baby. His uncle died about a year ago… I remember the service." The service part was a lie… But everything else was a complete truth.

Eliza blanched. "That doesn't mean that everyone should be worried about him!" She pretty much yelled.

"He's got pretty much no one else to worry about him, and seeing as a lot of people who don't even know him are worrying about him, while you indirectly know him, and aren't worried, I'm wondering why you're my girlfriend!" James exclaimed.

Eliza glared at him and stood up. "Well, I don't need a worry-wart boyfriend. Goodbye James."

And with that, she left.

Wolf sighed and picked up his phone…

The rest of the unit would want to hear about Cub…

At least he thought so…

'Well,' He decided 'I'm the leader, and I say that they need to know this.'

He dialed a number.

"Hey, Snake. Call Eagle, Panther and Fox and tell them to meet at my house… We have a Cub sized problem…"

* * *

Yassen sighed at the TV.

It had just shown an useless update on the condition of Alex Rider: Still missing.

He wondered if he should just turn himself in and tell them…

That would, at least make sure that Alex would have a chance at survival…

And he could always escape again…

But, then they would know that he was alive… and they would not rest until he was in their custody, or dead.

He did, of course, have contacts that would be willing to hide him, but those contacts were directly involved with the abduction of Alex, and if they found out that he had tried to destroy one of their operations, he would not survive more than a week…

Yassen jerked upright.

Of course!

It was so obvious!

How could he have not thought of it before?

He began his plan…

And hoped.

* * *

Tom sighed.

Life sucked.

He was staring at the TV screen, as if Alex would pop out of it at any second.

But he wasn't paying attention at the slideshows of Alex through various phases in his life.

What was the point?

Everyone who knew Alex knew that Alex did not look at all like what he looked like when he was seven, or ten.

A happy kid on various vacations.

The features were the same, blonde hair, brown eyes, but his face had changed.

From a very happy young-looking face came a sad, hopeless, mature-beyond-it's-years face.

Tom glared at the pictures.

But really, he was glaring at how MI6 had taken away his best friend.

Not literally of course, but if it wasn't for them, Alex would be at home, playing video games, and arguing with his parents, who of course, would've been alive if it weren't for MI6.

But, Tom knew, that without Alex, the whole world would've been changed beyond recognition.

And not in a good way.

It all came down to one ultimate question.

"Alex, where are you?"

* * *

Snake was not taking the news well.

He had called Eagle, and by coincidence, it had so happened that Panther, Eagle's cousin was visiting, so both of them agreed to come to Wolf's place.

Then, he called Fox up, and after a while of waiting, in which he heard a few gun shots, Fox also agreed to come to Wolf's place.

So here they were, huddled up in Wolf's small kitchen, sitting at the table.

And Wolf didn't delay.

"Guys, I just saw on the news, Cub's been kidnapped by terrorists."

Eagle's jaw dropped.

Fox paled.

Snake's eyes widened.

And Panther looked confused.

"Who the bloody hell is Cub?" He asked.

"A fourteen year old kid who works for MI6, and trained with us" Fox replied, his head in his hands.

Panther looked surprised.

He was not the only one.

"He's FOURTEEN?" Eagle asked incredulously.

Snake shook his head in horror.

"How did you find that out Fox?" Wolf asked.

Fox paused. "I ran into him on a mission… The one in Australia…"

The whole unit gaped at him.

Fox had told them that the Australia mission had been the hardest mission he had ever gone on.

Not that he had gone on many, but he said that it was very, very hard. Both emotionally and physically.

And they just couldn't understand how people could send a kid out there.

Fox sighed. "I'm going to see Smithers and ask if he knows anything…"

The others nodded.

After a while, Eagle cracked a joke awkwardly, and the others laughed in that odd chuckling sort of way…

So then, Wolf called for a pizza, and they all crowded around the television to watch a football game. **(2)**

They were all crazy with worry, but all of them thought that it would be better to not worry the others with their own worry.

So the night went on…

And Alex Rider stayed missing.

* * *

**AN:**

**(1): I took the name James San Luca from Amitai's stories…**

**(2): I'm American… so sorry in advance if I say soccer instead of football…**

**Wow, I know that was really stupid. Just a bunch of people worrying about Alex… But I promise that Yassen will come into the story more, and that Alex might come into the story… But not a lot! Or it will spoil everything...  
**

**And I'll write the next chapter faster if people review!!! Please?**

**Begging ever so pitifully for Reviews,**

**Marie**


	3. A Choice of Freedom

**AN: Wow, thanks for all the reviewies! Yes, I nicknamed the reviews… Yes, I am fully aware that I am crazy…. **

**And just a heads up, every three chapters/oneshots I post, ****Raksha Child 571 ****has to update Times Are A'Changing. So I've published three chapters… so by the time you read this, she should've updated…. If not… Run Raksha, Run… (PS: SHE DID!)**

**Disclaimer: If Alex Rider was mine… I would be luckier than all of you… But he doesn't… and I'm probably not… :)**

**Without A Trace **

**Chapter Two: A Choice of Freedom

* * *

**

Yassen stared at the message.

Was he really willing to do this?

He thought of John, and then of the youth who had been through so much, and had the answer.

Yes. He was.

He sighed, and stood up.

He walked over to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of brandy.

It could be his last.

Tonight, he would place the message.

Tomorrow, it would be discovered.

And the day after that,

He would in all probability be tracked down and killed.

All for Alex Rider.

All for a favor.

All for a young life not lived.

Yassen sighed, and sipped his brandy, savoring the strong taste.

He stared at the photo of himself, at Malagosto, a year after he had been kidnapped.

He had been only sixteen.

No, he would not let another young life be spoiled.

Not if he could help it.

Never again.

* * *

Mrs. Jones walked urgently toward Blunt's office.

She barged in and Mr. Blunt looked up.

"We got a message." She informed him, wasting no time.

"What?" He asked.

"There's a message concerning Alex Rider." She answered.

Blunt motioned for her to give him the folder.

He looked at the top paper and raised his eyebrows.

A rare show of emotion for the man.

On the paper, clearly printed off a computer, was a short message.

_Alex Rider resides where Ark Angel intended to live._

It was plain, simple, and brilliant.

In case of interception, no one would know what Ark Angel was, as the hotel's name hadn't gone out to the public, just the idea.

Now came the problem that was troubling Blunt the most.

Who in hell sent this message?

The other papers in the folder stated that the message had been left on top of the "Bank".

The cameras showed that the message was somehow sent in a hollow bullet, shot at the roof.

Not many people would be able to aim that well.

And not many people would've used that type of secrecy.

The only reason someone would've done that is if they were inside the ranks of the terrorist organization that had abducted Rider.

Someone inside the ranks who had no good ties with MI6, and yet still felt the need to try to help an MI6 agent…maybe a different kind, but one nonetheless…

There were a few possibilities that Blunt would have his agents follow up…

But the most prominent one, the one on top of the list, was an assassin who had been believed to be dead, until recently…

They would find Yassen Gregorovich, and they would make him pay for all his crimes.

* * *

Alex woke up in a white room.

He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there.

He also didn't know what had happened in the last few hours.

All he knew was that he went to sleep, and woke up here.

Where here was, well, how was he was supposed to know?

It wasn't exactly the best situation of his life.

No windows, one light, and the door wasn't visible.

The days turned into weeks, or at least it felt like it.

Alex tried to stay awake, and act asleep, but they (who they were was also a mystery), gassed the room with sleeping gas, and he did sleep.

When he woke up, there was a plate of food.

What food it was, was a mystery as well, and something Alex wasn't sure he wanted to find out… judging by the smell and taste of it…

He sighed.

MI6 had better find him soon…

Or else, when he died, and when he went to Heaven… Or Hell, he would find Mr. Blunt and haunt him for all eternity…

Well, he would haunt Blunt anyways…the man had done too many bad things to him…

Alex was now sure that the whiteness of the room was getting to him.

Whiteness…

That was a funny word…

Without another thought, Alex slumped and fell to the ground.

He was out before he even hit the floor.

* * *

Tom hit his head on the wall repeatedly.

He was so bored.

He was so bored.

He was so bored.

He was so bored of saying he was so bored.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

He got up, opened the door, and was pulled out and stuffed into a van.

He wished he was still bored.

* * *

Eagle glared at the TV.

It was on the news channel…a rare channel for it to be on…

And right now, it was blaring a story about how a truck owned by a sugar company fell off a cliff.

Nothing about the real problems…

Like how a little kid was in the hands of terrorists…

Just then, he got a call, and Mrs. Jones informed him that he had been requested for an interrogation mission.

He was happy to comply… It would get his mind off the angriness at the news…

* * *

Tom was afraid.

He was so scared.

He was so scared.

He was so scared.

He was so mad that he had an annoying tendency to repeat his emotional problems over and over again in his head.

He had been pushed into a van, and then, he had passed out.

No, Tom hadn't been sedated, he had fainted.

He was so angry that he had fainted like a girl….

As of now, he was in… a room.

With… a door.

That was locked.

He had checked…

There were… no windows…

And… no table…

And the evil people who had put him in here hadn't even left him a pillow!

Finally, the door opened, and in walked a man.

He was not wearing a hat.

He did not have blue eyes.

He was sort of tall, he had… brown eyes? He looked around 25…

And he looked utterly and thoroughly bored.

He sighed. "Look kid… Why did you place the message?"

Tom looked at him like he was crazy, and didn't reply.

"Well, why did you!?" The man asked.

Tom stared at him for a few moments before asking, "Is this a trick question?"

The man groaned. "Look kid. Just tell me why you placed the god-damned message and how, so we can both just get on with our lives."

Tom stared. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You _are _Tom Harris, aren't you?" He asked.

Tom nodded.

Eagle leant forward. "Then why did you place the message concerning Alex Rider?"

Tom jumped up. "Someone gave a message concerning Al?"

Then, the short boy's face darkened. "Are you the good guys or the bad guys? And I want PROOF!"

Eagle blinked. "I'm SAS… and my youngest unit members has been kidnapped by terrorists, and I'm in no bloody mood to deal with a kid! So just tell me why you planted the message…"

"Snake or Eagle?" Tom asked instead of asking the man what the bloody hell was going on.

"What? How did you know that?" Eagle asked.

"Well, you obviously aren't Wolf, since you don't look Hispanic, and Fox moved to MI6, so you're either Snake, or Eagle…"

"I'm Eagle." The men replied, and then, "Just tell me why you placed the message, and what role you had in Cub's kidnapping!"

"WHAT?" Tom asked incredulously, "You think I helped kidnap my best friend? And what message are you going on about anyways? The only message I sent in the past few days was a text message to Samantha, my date for tonight, and I'm probably not going to get to meet her at the cinema!"

Eagle stared at him. "So… you didn't kidnap Cub?"

"Course not!"

Eagle stood up then and beckoned for Tom. "Well then, come on. We can go annoy the higher-ups with their terrible logic!"

Tom went with him…

And in an hour, it turned out that the MI6 higher-ups had known that Tom as innocent… They just wanted to have Eagle there so that he could start on the manhunt for Yassen Gregorovich immediately…

They had to get a warrant from the Secretary of Defense first, and didn't want to waste any time.

So Eagle went off, collected Fox, Panther, Snake and Wolf from their houses, and they went to go find a retired assassin.

As for Tom…

"So… Could one of your agents drive me to the cinema? I've got a date!"

**AN: **

**Yeah… Sorry about the long long long wait for an update, but my dad packed my flashdrive in his suitcase, and he gave it to cargo on the plane, took the car with the bag to work, and I only just got it now…**

**No action yet… Next chapter, Yassen is captured! Yay… :) Anyways, I'd like to thank Raksha Child, because without her stunning reviews, I would probably still be watching funny videos! But I guess bloopers get boring after a while…**

**I'll try to update soon… But you know what they say!: "Reviews make the heart grow fonder, and the fingers type faster…"**

**So please! Review!! PLEASE!**

**Begging ever so pitifully for Reviews,**

**Marie**


	4. The Only Clue

**AN: I don't mean to be selfish, but I barely got any reviews for the last chapter… So this chapter, please review! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Hmm… Not much to say up here… Oh yeah!**

**To those of you who were wondering why MI6 is searching for Yassen Gregorovich: Because they have no idea where Alex is (even though they received a hint…) and he's the only one who seems to know where Alex is… Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is mine. And no one, not even the men in white coats who guard my room will convince me otherwise!**

**Without A Trace**

**Chapter Three**

**The Only Clue

* * *

**

He knew it the second he woke up.

He would be found today.

Found, interrogated, and possibly killed.

It wasn't a sixth sense.

He just _knew._

It made sense, and somehow, he was positive, that before midnight struck again, he would be a prisoner.

He prepared himself, both physically and mentally.

He injected himself with a chemical that would dull pain, but not affect his level of thought.

He put in the special skin colored compartment Scorpia had made him, a tiny laser.

It wouldn't do much, if any damage to a human being, but it, if focused enough, could make a small hole in metal. Maybe, say…a lock?

He then used glue to stick the compartment to his skin and seal it.

It would hurt like hell to take off, but it would be worth it for freedom.

And lastly, he told himself, _For Hunter. For John. For an innocent child. For Alex._

And with that, Yassen sat down on the couch, crossed his ankles and stared at the door.

* * *

Alex wasn't happy.

No, that would be an understatement.

The food that had been in his "room" when he woke up hadn't had any water.

So now he was thirsty.

He hadn't drank anything for at least two days!

He knew that he would not last much longer.

Then, his prayers were answered.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a stream of water came from the ceiling.

Alex sprung to his feet, and ran over to it.

He stood under it, and drank until he thought that if he drank any more water he would drown.

He thought for a moment about how his captors obviously didn't want him dying.

Alex would've thought more on the subject, but suddenly, he passed out.

And in the same building, a man chuckled.

* * *

Eagle was surprised.

There was no other way to explain it.

Tracking down the assassin had been easy.

His home was listed under a known alias, Boris Faktorovich. **(1)**

Yassen's house had a lot of security measures, but they were the SAS, they could disregard things such as doors, and just shoot them down.

And then if they turned out to be bulletproof, well, what were grenades for?

They found the assassin sitting on a chair with his ankles crossed.

Gregorovich calmly stood up, and put his hands out, they handcuffed him, and then knocked him out.

They weren't taking any chances.

* * *

Yassen woke up in an MI6 cell.

He'd been captured a few times before, and knew what they looked like.

They were gray, small, and utterly bare.

Unless, of course, you were an asset to them, in which case they would give you a thin mattress and a rock hard pillow.

He was given the pillow.

Yassen nodded his head in appreciation.

They were telling him that he was important enough to capture, but they would not hesitate in killing him if he failed to cooperate.

But what MI6 didn't know was that Yassen had been counting on that pillow.

Without it, he would've had to completely change his plans.

But as it was, he knew that every minute was a minute that could've been spent helping Alex.

He would have to cooperate with the people who wanted him dead.

But luck for him, they wanted Alex alive even more.

He would be fine… for now.

* * *

Eagle paced nervously in the hallway.

He knew he had to wait to interrogate the assassin, but every fiber of his body screamed _Get in there, shove his face into the ground and find out where Cub is!!!_

But he knew that he had to wait it out a little longer.

Food was an item that could be used as bribery.

Gregorovich would have to cooperate to survive.

Checking his watch, Eagle shook his head impatiently.

He still had twenty minutes before he would be allowed into the room.

Sighing, Eagle resumed his pacing.

LINE BREAK

Tom wasn't in a good mood.

He had just gone out on that date with Samantha.

She was a shallow, dumb, Barbie.

But she was a good kisser.

Although he hadn't had much time to find that out, because as soon as they had stepped out the cinema, a black car picked him up, and took him to the Royal and General Bank, which, as Tom knew, was only a cover for MI6.

But during the long drive he sat in the car, and whistled a nice tune.

He was appalled that the agent driving did not like Wizard of Oz songs!

Then, when he stepped inside the thrice accursed "bank" (hehe, he knew poetry!), Eagle explained to him in a very round-a-bout manner what exactly he was doing there.

"I'm going to go insane pacing and waiting to go inside and interrogate that bastard. And you're so insane that you make me feel like the calmest person on Earth, so start talking!"

So Tom talked, and talked, and soon, his mouth was covered with a piece of duct tape.

That was when Eagle went inside to interrogate the assassin.

Tom hoped that his blathering hadn't driven Eagle insane.

They needed to find Alex, and fast.

* * *

Eagle took a deep breath after completing all the security measures guarding the door and took a deep breath.

This man was famous. He had withstood interrogation from well-known torturers, what chance did he-an SAS man with no particular interrogational training, have?

But then, Eagle hit his head hard on the wall, shook it, and told himself that he at least would try.

They needed to find Cub.

So he opened the door, and the man inside wryly asked "What, is no one polite enough to knock these days?"

Eagle surprisingly found himself smirking.

This guy's attitude reminded him of Cub's.

The days he had returned to train with them, he had been sharp, wry and secretive.

Before Eagle's easygoing nature could open him up, he was gone.

And Eagle didn't hear anything about him until he mysteriously disappeared not only from Beacon Brecons, but from the face of the Earth.

Or so it seemed.

Eagle shook his head to get himself to focus on the task in front of him.

"Where is Alex Rider?" He asked.

"You received a clue, didn't you?" Yassen answered with a question. The Russian's voice was cold and sharp, though there was a certain containment on it…

Eagle nodded. "And we know that you know where Cub is, so just tell me, and God help me, I might be inclined to ask for your life!"

The assassin quirked an eyebrow. "Cub? So you must've been from the unit he trained with. I can see that you care about the kid. And the message revealed it."

Eagle narrowed his eyes at the man. "Yes I trained with him. And revealed what exactly?"

Eagle didn't trust the man. He had been avoiding saying that it was his message, and he had been far too open…

Yassen sighed. "Alex Rider seems to have vanished off of the face of the earth, because he _has. _Alex Rider is somewhere in space. I have contacts. They told me that much. I don't know where in space, or on what ship, or if he's on a satellite, but he is in space. The contacts gloated about it. And their vanity leads to honesty."

"Uh huh. Hey, look. I'll run this by the higher-ups. In the meantime, here's a dude that will drive you insane." Eagle fished a spare walkie-talkie **(2) **out of his belt, turned it to a frequency, and then threw it at the assassin.

When he walked out, he handed to other walkie-talkie to Tom, and told him, "Talk, just talk."

Eagle then stole a walkie-talkie from a different agent, and turned it on the frequency.

He had to listen in just in case something bad passed between the insane boy, and the captured assassin.

* * *

Tom stared at the walkie-talkie, pressed the speak button, and asked, "Hello?"

A voice answered. "Hello…are you the boy who my interrogator said would drive me insane?"

Tom chuckled and said "Yep, that's me!"

Then, his tone darkened. "And you're Yassen Gregorovich, Scorpia assassin, the man who killed Ian Rider, and the man who sent Alex off to a terrorist organization that not only wanted to kill him, but also killed his parents!"

Yassen sighed. The sound over the walkie-talkie was raspy.

"You don't know how much I've regretted killing Ian Rider, and leading Alex to his near death. But I honestly did not know that John was an MI6 operator, and that Scorpia wanted to kill Alex."

Tom paused. He had no choice but to believe the assassin's words. Then, a curious thought came up…

"Wait, Al said that you were shot on Air Force on by Cray, how did you survive?"

The man chuckled coldly over the talkie and Tom shivered. "Alex Rider survived a shot to the heart, and you're asking me how I survived a shot to my liver?"

"To your liver? Eww…." Tom made a face even though the man couldn't see him.

The man chuckled again. This time it was a lighter chuckle.

"Do you know where Alex is?" Tom asked.

"Yes." The man answered.

"Did you tell E-… the man who interrogated you?"

"Yes."

Tom sighed with relief.

"Good. Because I can't stand that gray dude!"

Yassen laughed.

The rest of the time was spent with Tom singing "Do you know the gra-ay man?" (A spin-off of 'Do you know the muffin man?', and Yassen cursing at Eagle, who had locked the volume with a password, and after that, trying to muffle Tom's terrible singing with his pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Blunt's office, Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones stared at the walkie-talkie that Eagle had brought in.

"So… Do you think he could work for us? We could build in a radio into the cell, and torture the prisoners this way." Blunt asked Eagle and Mrs. Jones.

Eagle stared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be finding Cub?"

Blunt coughed. "Yes, yes, of course, we'll discuss contracts later… Right. According to the papers that we just received, the only rocket that went up recently was from NASA in the US. It carried supplies for the International Space Station, and astronauts to relieve those on duty. Yassen must've been lying."

Eagle stared at him.

He was about to explode but Mrs. Jones beat him to it. "Alan, they could've corrupted the astronauts and carried Alex as well. What better place to hide than on a satellite orbiting the Earth, and a satellite containing astronauts from different countries, so it doesn't belong to anyone specifically!"

Blunt's jaw dropped as he imagined what had happened.

He looked at Jones.

"What can we do about it?" Jones asked.

Eagle smirked. Having Cub in his Spanish classes at camp (Not that Cub needed them, there just weren't enough options…or so he said), where there were all sorts of fun, and wacky assignments written in Spanish (ie: "How do you get a hostage out of a rapist's house?" "How would you interrogate a murderer?" "How do you treat burns on a dehydrated person?"), had helped him out with his creativity.

"Did you send up a man in the last shipment?"

Blunt frowned. "No. Our astronauts were preparing for something else…"

Eagle decided not to ask. "Well, you can say you changed your mind, send up a few MI6 men or women, and have them find Cub!"

Blunt nodded. "We have a tracker. It has a radius of about 700 hundred miles. We thought the enemy had found a way to deactivate it. We'll give you it."

Eagle was shocked. "Whoah, not me, I've had no spacey training, send someone else!"

Mrs. Jones glared at him. "Alex Rider went up to space when he was only fourteen. No training whatsoever. He even got into a fight there. Are you telling me that you can't do better than a fourteen year old?"

Eagle swallowed his pride. "Yes. That's what I'm telling you. Cub, he's… he's like inhuman. He's too…good. I've never seen anyone of his caliber. Ever. But I owe him. I treated him too badly. I owe him… So at least send me up with some people who are a bit more trained than I am."

Jones nodded and Blunt reached for the phone.

Eagle then grabbed the walkie-talkie, and talked into it. "Gregorovich, are you alive?"

Over the walkie-talkie came his voice. "Please, please, just take away his walkie-talkie! He's been singing for at least half an hour!"

Eagle chuckled and again, speaking into the phone "Tom, give me the talkie."

"AWW!"

Eagle patted Tom on the back when he reached him.

"Good job torturing the poor assassin." Tom nodded.

"Thanks."

Eagle then replied in a lower voice "Some people are even contemplating hiring you…"

Tom smirked. "Sweet."

"I'm off to train to go up to the mooooon!" Eagle sang as he went down the hallway.

Tom's grin grew wider.

Eagle had been so caught up he had forgotten what he came to Tom for.

Tom still had in his possession, a walkie-talkie.

He chuckled at the prospect of having something fun to do before him.

**AN:**

**(1): Genuine Russian name. My dad's name is Boris, and one of his friend's (from Russia) last name is Faktorovich….**

**(2): YES I STILL CALL THEM THAT! (Sorry, I hate it when people make fun of me for calling them that… But seriously, that's the universal (English) name for it!)**

***flinches * Look, I know I said I would try to update soon, but I had unbelievable Writer's Block where I couldn't think of anything to write about. But then, the internet crashed, so I had to suck it up and write… Hopefully the length sort of made up for it.**

**I know that this chapter was a filler, but it did have some important things… So I had to write it. Next chapter, Alex will be located, rescued… well, I can't vouch for that!**

**:) Please review, and I'll update a lot faster.**

**Please? I need your ideas! I'm still thinking about whether or not to include the rest of K-Unit in the "rescue team".**

**Begging pitifully for reviews,**

**Marie**


	5. Onwards!

**AN: Well, sorry for not updating sooner, but you know, life caught up… School is starting soon… and I had sort of a panic attack when I realized how little time I had left. And panic attacks are (obviously) solved with chocolate. And chocolate has sugar. And sugar makes me hyper. (Anyone who reads this, review will ya? Just curious if anyone cares what I write here…) Which makes me bug my brother. And then, I got tired from the hyperness, and went to sleep. Now I woke up, and am bugging you with my long and detailed excuse for not updating sooner.**

**LATER NOTE: I was ready to post this a while ago… But stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me put this on the document manager! So I had to copy and paste this into an existing document... Not the best solution, but the only one that I could think of...  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad you like the Alex in Space thing… The whole story started with that… :)**

**Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I'm appalled that you honestly think that I am a cross-dresser! I AM NOT A MAN!**

**Without A Trace**

**Chapter Four**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Eagle stared at the people before him.

Snake was anxiously pulling at the sleeve of his astro-suit (as Tom called it), Wolf was glaring at the ground, and the one MI6 operative that was going, went by the name of Ben Daniels and raised an eyebrow at Eagle's staring.

"Umm… Answer me truthfully people. Do ANY of you have training in astronautic stuff?" Eagle asked anxiously.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I got a degree in astro-physics from Harvard in the US, and I was planning to work for NASA before I decided to join the army, so I had to go through quite a lot of astronaut training."

Eagle nodded. "That'll work. Take it away only-person-who-knows-what's-going-on."

Ben sighed at Eagle idiotic demeanor. "Well, we're going through a one day aeronautic crash course… Let's get started."

They went through the suits, the oxygen tanks, the underwater training, the huge gyroscope-like ride, and the rocket controls, which would be piloted by Fox, who apparently was very good at that part.

So after a night of fitful sleep, our four Cub-rescuers banged on their alarm clocks, and grudgingly got up to search for Cub.

They went to the bathroom, ate, and then loaded into the space ship and sat still (twitching with suppressed energy in Eagle's case) while Fox initiated the blast-off.

The G-force made their skin ripple, and they stubbornly held their mouths closed, knowing that if they opened them, their lips wouldn't be the same again…

Finally, they pulled out of the atmosphere, and they were suddenly thankful for the harnesses strapping them to their seats.

Without them, they would be floating all over the place!

Eagle, however wished that he had brought m&ms.. He wanted to see them float around…

When Eagle asked if anyone had happened to bring some, Wolf so eloquently replied, "Silence is golden Eagle, but duct tape is silver."

So Eagle oh so wisely shut his mouth, as Fox began to go over covers.

"All right, Wolf, your name is Oscar Martinez, and you are involved in the study of asteroids, and meteors. Snake, you are Henry Gray, and you are up in space in order to study the gravity humans emit in space. I am Brian White, studying the affect of water in space, and Eagle is Gary White, Brian White's brother and lab assistant."

Eagle's silence broke. "Aww… Why do I have to be an assistant? I'm just as good as you!"

Fox snapped at him. "Because the higher ups want you to be free so you can sneak around and try to find Cub!"

Eagle nodded, happy with the explanation.

Contrary to popular belief, Eagle had done better on stealth than the rest of K-Unit. MI6 had approached him first, but Eagle was a very social person, and the quiet, secretive life of an agent didn't appeal to him.

Fox checked the computer that was taking them to the Space Station, while Eagle pulled out the blueprints of the Station.

He studied them, trying to find places where the 'baddies' could store a kid.

It would need to be someplace that wasn't really used much.

He found about five places that could've been used.

They were closets, utility rooms, and other small yet big enough spaces.

Eagle wasn't a devout man.

But at the moment, he prayed to God for the safe rescuing of Alex Rider.

* * *

Alex was cold.

There wasn't much heat in the small white room.

He had long since put his arms inside his shirt and tied of the sleeves to contain body heat.

He was curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm.

His stomach felt odd.

Not hungry… just… odd…

He felt like he would be dry heaving had he been at home.

Then again, had he been at home, then in all probability, he wouldn't have this feeling in his stomach…

Stoooomach…. StoMACH. What a funny word….

Alex Rider passed out.

And his last thought before hitting the floor was 'Gonna Puke…'

* * *

The men on the Space Station were surprised to see the additional men come, but welcomed them.

The man named Gary seemed the most friendly, while Oscar seemed cold and somehow hostile…

All this was thought by a woman named Lily.

She wasn't a terrorist.

No. She didn't even know anything about the abduction of the boy who was residing in the same space she was.

The Space Center kept them posted, but not on much.

It wasn't as if email worked fabulously…

The only way to talk to loved ones was the satellite phone.

And that didn't work so well.

It was all scratchy…

So of course they didn't hear about him.

And he was British, so of course Lily was ignorant.

But not everyone was….

* * *

Before going in the space station, Fox had given them a prep talk of sorts. "Remember. Stay friendly, but keep in mind that every person you talk to, aside from us, could be an enemy, and could be involved in the abduction of Cub."

They all nodded grimly, and set on board the place where they knew, that, somewhere deep within the intricate twists and turns of the ISS, Cub was hidden.

They would find Cub.

They would find Alex Rider.

But most of all, they would find the bastard that abducted him, and shoot him until he was dead.

* * *

Back on our own green and blue planet, Tom was pacing.

He had just received word from Mrs. Jones that MI6 were seriously thinking of hiring him.

At first, he thought, "Hell no!"

But then, he started to wonder.

If he worked for MI6, he would be paid,

He would be in on some secret stuff,

And best of all, he would be kept posted on what was happening with Alex.

It was the last one that became the turning point for Tom.

He rode his bike to "the bank" told the receptionist calmly, that if Mrs. Jones did not come out in five minutes he was leaving, and waited for about two minutes before deciding that he should've brought his iPod.

Then, Mrs. Jones came out, and Tom got up, and was led up to an office.

He asked "So… What benefits would I get if I worked for you?"

Mrs. Jones thought for a moment. "You wouldn't get arrested for speeding, you would just get a small ticket… Your bail money will be paid if you do… You will be paid, and you will be kept updated on Alex's status. Also, if you need to travel, we will pay $200 of the expenses."

Tom nodded. " I like those…. So is there a contract?"

Mrs. Jones nodded, and slid a piece of paper across the table.

Tom pretended to study it. "Uh huh… Mmmhmm… Everything seems to be in order here…" He looked up. "Where do I sign?"

"Here and here." Mrs. Jones pointed to two spots.

Tom nodded and signed it quickly.

"There." He said. "Now tell me what the bloody hell is happening with Alex!"

Mrs. Jones sighed. "The men have reported that the crew seems friendly, and from their investigations, not all of them work for whatever terrorist organization abducted Alex."

Tom nodded. "So they still haven't found them."

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "Sorry, Tom. Eagle is planning to search for him while all the others are in their laboratories. According to reports, they all are completely absorbed in their work for about two hours in the afternoon."

Tom nodded once again. "Please keep me posted, I need to know what's happening."

Mrs. Jones nodded back at him. "Stop here everyday after school."

Tom nodded, and then felt annoyed at his lack of creative response. "Sure."

He stood up and left.

He decided to go back to his house.

His parents could be somewhere else…

Or his mom could be hosting that "Powerful Women" group, whose members were neither powerful, nor successful.

In fact, in his opinion, they all looked like a bunch of drag queens on crack, but then again, no one asked him for his opinion, so he kept quiet about that.

And they all seemed to hate males, as they glared at him whenever he was around…

But when he got home, it was empty, and he settled down to watch some TV and relax.

Alas, that was not to be, the second Tom plopped down on his couch, he fell into a deep sleep.

So deep that he didn't notice the phone ringing madly, and the doorbell crying out pitifully…

And that turned out to be possibly the best unconsciously made decision of his life.

* * *

Eagle sneaked around.

So far he had checked two of the five places, and it looked like he would have to finish up later.

But he didn't want to wait until later.

He wanted to find Cub right there and then.

Who knew what they were do to him?

"EAGLE! STOP LOOKING! THEY MIGHT FIND YOU ANY SECOND!" Wolf's voice squawked through the walkie-talkie.

Eagle sighed and replied. "Copy that. I'm getting out of here."

Wolf sounded his approval and Eagle got the hell out of the corridor.

He went back to his room, and used the straps to strap himself into the bed.

He fell asleep in a few minutes.

Being in space was exhausting.

He just hoped that they would find Cub.

And soon.

* * *

Alex, unaware where he was, or that his old unit was searching for him, woke up on the floor.

He looked around, and saw something different.

There was a strap over his middle keeping him down on the floor.

That wasn't there before…

Just then, a volt of electricity rippled though the strap, and Alex's mind felt like it was being shorted out.

He slumped onto the floor.

Once again, unconscious.

* * *

The news blared on Tom's TV.

A reporter appeared. "Alex Rider was abducted a few days ago. His friend Tom's house was approached by various men in black yesterday. They did not force the door open, as they probably were hoping to abduct Tom while under the impression that they were friends. Tom Harris smartly ignored the doorbell. We have not been able to reach him for the reason why he did so."

Tom stared at the TV.

"Holy Shit." **(1)**

* * *

**AN:**

**(1): Well, I decided that they're fourteen year old boys… They're gonna cuss… :)**

**Well, I'm really sorry this is late. But I've had a lot of stuff come up. School and all… Can you believe that I have no classes with my friends? It really sucks… **

**Anyways, I've realized that serious isn't really the best category for me. So as soon as I finish this story, I'm going to focus on my funny ideas. Wish me luck!**

**I'm thinking like two or three more chapters?**

**What do you people think?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Begging (with a plate of virtual cookies) for Reviews,**

**Marie**


	6. We’ve got him! …Now what?

**AN: Wow… I am really really sorry, but my flash drive caught some sort of random virus that only infected our desktops, not laptops, and it took a while for me to try to rescue any chapters.**

**However, my efforts were unsuccessful, as all of my work was deleted, even my un-posted one-shots and songfics… Hell, even my autobiography is gone!**

**As for the long long long wait, DON'T KILL ME! I was writing another story, and it was sooo hard to type this chapter… After this will probably be the epilogue, and after that, I might publish my other story…**

**Anyways, I finally got around to trying to rewrite the next few chapters… Sorry if it's sloppy.**

**Disclaimer: No, really, I own Alex Rider! Hey… why are you people all wearing white coats…? Wheeeee! ***** Faints * * Men in white coats examine her * "Crazy?" "And delusional!"**

**Without A Trace Chapter **

**Chapter Six**

**We've got him! …Now what?**

* * *

Eagle stared at the clock.

It wasn't an interesting time (2:17), he was just bored, and there were only so many fun activities you could do with a clock.

He had already jiggled around with it so it went half a second slower than other un-tampered with clocks.

He had done this mostly out of boredom, but also so that to the scientists, the work time would last a little longer, so he could go and find Cub with about a minute more to search!

That was the extent of his boredom.

Oh god… Work time had better come soon.

* * *

Alex stared at the wall above him.

Whoever had been applying the sleeping gas had obviously taken a break as Alex could breathe without thinking about a random word, and fainting.

He had pulled off the belt that had been around him, with difficulty.

Alex had only felt this woozy, dizzy, and stomach-sick once before.

And that was aboard the Ark Angel while he was fighting Conrad.

Alex didn't know what the heck was happening, but he was becoming more and more confident that he was in space.

He knew that MI6 had injected a tracker into him, and as much as he wanted to protest about them knowing wherever he was whenever they wanted, he knew that if he was captured on a mission, he would want to be rescued.

Alex also knew that the tracker was so top of the line, there were no comparisons. It had a huge projecting radius, and he couldn't be on any inch on earth without broadcasting his location to MI6.

But…. If he _was _ in space, then he would be too far away for the beacon to work…

It made sense, and Alex wished that he had the strength to move around, but he was still faint, and felt like he would throw up at any second.

So he lay, waiting for his strength to seep back to him so he could find his way out of this blank white room.

He started to doze off.

Not a sudden black-out, but a nice, natural sleep.

Alex's body willingly succumbed to the nothingness.

* * *

Eagle counted down the seconds.

"Ten…. Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… WORK TIME!"

The others around him jumped.

Then, they stared at the clock, and nodded, marking their pages, and closing their individual books.

Eagle sighed with happiness.

No more sitting around pretending to be interested in 'Jumps on the Moon, a study of gravitational pulls'!

And now he would sneak around, looking for the highly unorthodox fifth member of his unit.

Seconds after the last scientist disappeared into her lab, Eagle went into the last possible hiding spot.

It was a niche in the venting room.

He jiggle the knob on the door, only to find that it was locked.

Eagle swore, and then took out a lock-cracker. In other words, he took out a hairpin that he had stolen from that woman… What's-her-name…

But he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

Eagle spun around to find a highly menacing looking Luke Girgle. He swallowed nervously at the sight of the powerful gun in his hands.

But something unexpected happened that second.

A malfunctioning alarm clock rang, and Luke glanced around for the source of the noise.

Thanking God for the interruption, Eagle punched the living daylights out of Luke, and grabbed the gun out of the unconscious man's hands.

He used the hair pin to open the door.

Eagle took a deep breath in, in anticipation.

He opened the door.

It was empty.

* * *

Eagle put his head in his hands.

It just wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR!

Eagle angrily jumped on the floor.

It vibrated and made a cool sound.

He continued jumping around, but then, when he jumped into a corner, it made a different sound… a hollower one.

Excited, Eagle looked around the room, and to his dismay, realized there were no chainsaws.

He then remembered that he had a knife strapped to his belt.

He quickly pulled it out and started cutting the floor.

It wasn't the easiest route, but he had to do it.

* * *

Alex heard a commotion above him.

He didn't know what was happening, didn't know if his abductors had decided to kill him now that he was semi-conscious, or if help had finally arrived.

A thud was heard, and Alex knew that someone had just fallen to the floor.

The only logical explanation was help.

He tried yelling "HELP!" But all that came out was a weak croak.

Alex knew that he wouldn't do any good wasting his energy on sounds that weren't audible, so he just listened.

Many thuds were going around, and either someone was a very good fighter, or someone was jumping gleefully.

Somehow, he didn't want to know…

Then, he heard a cutting sound coming from directly above him.

Alex stared at the source of the sound, hardly daring to breathe.

After what seemed like hours, a piece of the ceiling fell off, nearly hitting Alex's leg.

Someone poked his face in, and Alex nearly blacked-out from pure shock.

Staring down at him, was Eagle.

* * *

Eagle stared down at the pale, sallow face of Cub, and yet, even the unpleasant sight of him laying on the floor totally and utterly defenseless couldn't stop him from letting out a whoop of joy.

He radioed Wolf, and told him two words. "Found him."

Wolf instantly replied with "COMING!"

Eagle looked around desperately for some rope, or something that could be used like it, but found nothing.

"And bring rope." He added to Wolf.

"Copy that." Wolf replied.

Eagle quickly rattled off where he was to Snake, Fox and Wolf, while peering down at Cub, who raised an eyebrow.

Snake arrived first and stopped in front of the door.

"Uh… Eagle, why is Luke on the floor and unconscious?"

Eagle peered at the man. "Oh. Forgot about him…"

Snake sighed. "Wolf's bringing the rope. Where's Cub?"

Eagle pointed downward.

Snake moved to beside him, and looked through the piece of floor that had fallen through.

"Cub! Can you move your body?" He shouted, trying to assess what condition Alex's health was in.

Cub rolled his eyes and flipped the man off.

Eagle chuckled. "Nice one Cub."

Wolf arrived then, armed with a long piece of rope.

Snake nodded at him, as Wolf wordlessly secured the rope to a hook that was conveniently attached to the wall.

Snake lowered the rope into the small white room, and slid down it.

He asked Alex to stand up, and grew worried when Alex strained but couldn't.

"I'm going to tie the rope around your waist, and Wolf will pull you up, okay?"

Alex nodded.

Snake wrapped the rope under the boy's armpits, and chest, and then put a thumb up to Wolf.

Wolf immediately started pulling, and quickly got Cub out of the room.

Fox arrived at that time, and in his coming, Snake was forgotten.

"HELOOO! GUY TRAPPED IN A ROOM HERE!"

Eagle shouted "Whoops!" and quickly lowered the rope to Snake, who agilely climbed up it.

Fox pumped his arm into the air and shouted "YES!" and then proceeded dancing around in a very odd fashion while the rest of the unit and Alex looked on.

Then, their attention snapped back to Alex, and Snake carefully threw him over his shoulder.

"We've got him!" Eagle yelled in joy. Then, in a second, he asked "Now what?"

Wolf grinned, well, wolfishly. "Now we have some fun."

Snake and Fox exchanged looks.

Wolf's idea of fun wasn't fun for anyone else.

Wolf was right.

It was fun.

* * *

Moments after they had done an "emergency trip to Home Base" because of Snake's "appendix pain", leaving a note saying 'Took a ship, Henry is being whiny. See ya whenever.', Wolf was grinning, Eagle was chuckling, Fox was acting the scene out to Alex, and Snake was relaxing his apparent 'I'm in huge pain and if you don't get the hell out of my way I'll kill you, painfully' look.

It looked more like a walrus giving a very painful birth to octuplets.

Eagle smirked as he looked around.

They had found Cub.

And he was ALIVE!

* * *

Tom jumped all over the office, whooping with joy.

ALEX WAS SAVED!

HALLELUJAH!

PRAISE THE LORD!

He ran out of the door to yell the news to Jack.

Blunt looked at him and sighed.

He pulled out the microphone for the PA system and pressed the talking button.

"Clean-up in Head's office."

* * *

**SOOOOO… DID YA LIKE IT? As I've told you before, I was in the process of writing another story… and I realized that it was really hard for me to write serious stuff…. In other words, anything that isn't pure comedy.**

**So, after this, I'm going back to comedy…. **

**Anyways, since this is the last real chapter of this fic, I'd LOVE some reviews… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Oh, I just realized, I wanted to mention why I wrote this fic. I'm tired of Alex being A Gary Stu, I thought it was time for other people to be the heroes for once, and for him to show his weak side. He is in here.)**

**REVIEW**

**Begging for Reviews,**

**Marie**


	7. The Aftermath

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter of Without a Trace. This skips to being on Earth. So… Here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I'm sneezing and coughing like crazy, and yet, Anthony Horowitz won't give me Alex Rider as a get well present!**

**Without A Trace**

**Epilogue**

**The Aftermath  
**

* * *

Yassen never thought that he would willingly sacrifice his freedom for a kid.

And he definitely didn't think that the kid he had sacrificed his freedom for would break him out.

But he did.

And he was.

And here they were.

* * *

As soon as all of the reporters and journalists were chased away from the hospital, and the fretting nurses went out of Alex's room, he had unhooked his IV, and sneaked out of the hospital window, which was conveniently placed right next to an Oak tree.

While the cozy families were in their homes, watching television screens that, if turned to the right channel, screamed out the headline 'ABDUCTEE FOUND IN SPACE', and the kids begging for a few more minutes before going to bed, a teenager walked the dark streets.

He didn't pause, didn't run, and showed no emotion.

The fair haired boy had only one thought, and was focused solely on it.

When the boy finally reached the building, he stared at it for a few moments, and then went inside.

* * *

"Come on."

Were the first words that Yassen heard that weren't out of the mouth of a worried teenager that seemed whacked out on caffeine.

He nearly said something, but the look on the Rider boy's face was anything but inviting that.

Yassen was lead out to a side entrance of the building.

He turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow.

"You gave me a free pass that time on the rooftop, and again on Air Force One, I thought it was time I started paying off my debts."

Yassen nodded and thrust a hand out.

Alex smirked and shook it briefly.

Yassen turned and walked down the street.

Alex did the same, walking down the one across from it.

It was an unlikely truce.

But they both knew that it would last.

* * *

Tom didn't know what was more disappointing.

The fact that he couldn't see Alex until the afternoon after he was rescued, or that when he did, Alex was sleeping.

When the door closed, Alex stirred a bit.

Then very quickly with no warning he sat up.

"Hey Tom!"

Tom looked at him like he had seen a ghost. "But…but…but… You were sleeping!"

The boy in the bed smirked. "Nah… I was pretending, just in case whoever walked in was a reporter or a nurse… The nurses are acting a bit odd… I haven't seen the same one since I got here!"

Tom smirked. "I'm tellin' ya, Al, those types of ladies really go for the strong, suffering type…"

Alex motioned for Tom to come closer.

The latter raised an eyebrow and took a step toward Alex when he was punched.

"OOOW!" He wailed. "Aren't you supposed to be sickly and weak?"

Alex smirked. "I'll pass on that… So what's up with your life?"

Tom smiled sinisterly. "Well… Now I have a part time job for your company…" Alex froze with his eyes wide open. "… as an interrogator!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "An interrogator?

Tom nodded eagerly. "Yeah, see, I was taken to MI6 for…. Hmm… I don't remember why… But anyways, I got hold of a walkie talkie, and annoyed the heck out of the Yassen guy, and apparently, listening to me is such torture that people will talk, so MI6 hired me. I GET PAID!"

Alex watched him warily, and nodded. "Uh huh… And what is exactly in your contract?"

The dark haired boy nervously scratched his neck. "Uh… about that…"

"You didn't read the contract did you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope."

Alex sighed. "Bring me a copy when you can. I want to make sure that it doesn't include you getting used as bait, or a decoy."

Tom gulped. "Okay… I guess…"

Then he cheered up. "Hey, Al, guess what?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tom smirked. "There are a lot of girls in school that think you're _dreeeeeamy… _And, they still think that you're a druggie... But still... they think you're _dreeeeamy..."_

Alex dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God no… Please, tell me you're kidding!"

"NOPE!"

Alex glared at his visitor. "Leave. Now."

Tom saluted and left out the door.

Alex relaxed.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

Right then, the Unit of K came in.

"HEY CUB! HOW'S IT GOIN'?" Eagle practically yelled.

Alex groaned. "It's going great, if you like having your eardrums being brutally murdered."

Eagle blinked cluelessly. "Huh?"

Snake sighed from his perch on the widow-seat. "He means that if you don't shut up, he will stuff you into a piñata and throw you into a three-year old's party."

Wolf chuckled.

While the spectator on the line, Panther, watched warily.

Alex noticed the guy who he didn't know and opened his mouth to ask.

Snake got there first. "Uh… Cub, that's Panther, Eagle's cousin, and Fox's replacement… Panther, that's Cub, our fifth member, and bad luck magnet."

Panther nodded at Alex while the other did the same.

They talked for a few moments, catching Cub up on what was happening on the outside, what had happened while he was up in space.

Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones had been worrying that if some reporter somehow got some inside information on Alex, that they, the Prime Minister, and many other political figures would be chased from office.

Tom was a very crazy boy, according to Eagle.

And apparently Smithers was in a car crash that proved to be just that… a car crash.

It was odd for Alex… He actually felt more comfortable talking to K-Unit than he felt talking to his friends at school… Except for Tom that is…

But after a while, the men left, and Alex was left in his thoughts, when he realized that a person had been missing from the parade of visitors.

Jack.

He called Tom with the complimentary hospital phone, and asked him about her.

Tom was silent for a few moments before saying. "Uh… See… Well… I sort of forgot to tell her that you were rescued… And I don't think the hospital called her yet… So… If you want to call her…"

Alex didn't even say goodbye.

He quickly dialed his home number, and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Hello?" Jack's 'depressed' voice rang out.

"Jack, it's Alex… I was rescued from space a few hours ago and…"

He was cut off by Jack's enthusiastic cheering.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! I'M GOING TO ST. DOMINICS!"

She hung up the phone and Alex was left staring at the phone with a bemused look on his face.

A few minutes later, a very energetic Jack bounded into his room.

"Hey! I got here as soon as I could, sorry, there was terrible traffic."

Alex stared at her. "Jack, the house is half an hour away from here. You got here in seven and a half minutes. Did you take a helicopter, or did you speed?"

Jack scoffed. "Of course I sped! If I wanted to take a helicopter, I would have to go to MI freakin' Six."

Alex laughed at that. "Yeah, and then, as a payment for the helicopter, I would be sent to Greenland or something!"

Jack didn't laugh. "Jack… I was joking."

She nodded. "I know… It just scares me how blasé you're becoming about the whole thing…"

Alex shrugged. "It's not like I like it." He paused for a second and then turned back. "And it's not that I'm afraid of you leaving. It's just that… Every time I hear something terrible and big had happened in the world, I wonder, 'If MI6 had sent me on a mission, could I have prevented that?' But then I remember all that I've done, and all that I'm, in all probability, going to do, and I know that for the moment, I've done enough. I don't know how I would feel if I quit. And I don't want to."

They sat quietly for a few moments, before Jack announced that she was dropping tired and would head home now, and for Alex to pray for her not to fall asleep in the car.

He quietly chuckled and nodded while she left and he was left alone in the dark room.

He stared at the glowing moon surrounded by darkness.

And silently slipped off to the dark and quiet realm of sleep.

* * *

A few days, Alex was excused from the hospital, having been told that he was not the healthiest kid, but he had recovered well, and going to school and having a normal routine might be beneficial…. Or something along those lines. The doctors were very boring, and Alex had grown accustomed to ignoring them…

He had not been looking forward to going back to Brooklands.

However, it was not as bad as he thought it would be.

…It was worse.

The halls swarmed with whispers and gossip about why Alex had been kidnapped by terrorists. But when his schoolmates caught sight of him, they grew abruptly silent.

Tom however, had welcomed him back heartily into Alex's old circle of friends, after chastening him for 'Making the big bad men knock on my door. Why, if I hadn't been asleep, I could've been kidnapped too!'

Alex had rolled his eyes and not commented.

Classes were slow, and torturous, as the teachers seemed intent on just staring at him awkwardly whenever his name came up in roll, or when they called on him.

Not to mention his classmates, who missed no opportunity to make up rumors, and vicious gossip.

"I heard that he got on their bad side because his guardian broke up with their leader!"

"I heard that they had accidentally grabbed him, but just went with it to cover up their mistake!"

Alex had mimicked them at his lunch table. "'I heard that they were jealous of his fabulous hair, so they decided to kidnap him!' BLECH!"

The whole table had laughed, but very awkwardly, as many of those sitting there had spread a rumor or two.

With all of those stupid rumors going around, Alex knew it wasn't long until one hit the truth… But still, it was quite unnerving, and surprising when they did. "I heard, that his Uncle was a MI6 operative, and the terrorists had gone after him because his uncle's last act was to crush their sister organization."

It wasn't the exact truth… But it had been pretty darn close.

A week after his release from the dreaded white place that smelled of anesthetic and death (Not the space room, the hospital), Alex had been called to the bank.

Blunt was rather blunt about it, **(1) **and told Alex that they had found the bombs the terrorists were planning to set off, and that they would not call him for a mission for about a month, not because of his health, but because 'A kidnapped boy disappearing two weeks after he was rescued would cause all sorts of panics'.

So Alex was free for a month.

And he wasn't whispered about in school after the first two weeks.

Jack had stopped fussing over him, and he had been invited to play football with Tom and a few other boys.

Life was good.

He tried not to think about the nightmares.

Even though Alex wished his life was different, he knew all his troubles wouldn't just disappear, without a trace.

* * *

**AN:**

**(1): Sorry… I couldn't resist…**

**AAAAAAANDDDD….. DONE! Fin! The End! ***** releases breath * Oh my god… You couldn't imagine how much writer's block I went through with this story… I could barely come up with a story line… And now it's midnight… Wow… I finished this story at midnight… :) cool… **

**OTHER STORIES: Well, I'm going to start a series of oneshot songfics, and I already have the first one written so that should be up soon… I'm working on a story that includes K-Unit interaction… It's mostly humor, and I have the first three and a half chapters already done… That will be up in a few weeks I think…**

**Please review the last chapter of Without a Trace, I'll really appreciate it!**

**Asking for Reviews,**

**Marie**


End file.
